The Companion
by AlexAvalon
Summary: What do you get when the T.A.R.D.I.S  a.k.a. Sexy  rolls all of the Doctor's past companions into one? Trouble mostly, probably. Can the Doctor deal with all of the memories of lost friends? R&R Please


Me: Right then, been gone a while. Busy with school and the like. Wrote this a while back, posted it on deviantart but forgot to post it here. So here you go! Expect a sequel! My brain just won't leave well enough alone. I just want to say this really fast, I HATE OCs! In fan fiction, usually. Not always. But I usually can't stand them, especially the very Mary Sue sounding ones. And I'm warning you ahead of time that there is some very prominent Mary Sue-ness in this new character but I hope to fix that. Hopefully.

Doctor: Oh, get on with it! I got the popcorn all ready and you're still rambling!

Me: Oy! Hold on a tick. Anywho, recap: Sorry I've been busy, I dislike Mary Sueish OCs, I'm afraid I created one (Going to fix that), and I hope I did the Doctor justice.

Doctor: *mouth full of popcorn* Stop your yammering and start the story! (translated from mouth full of popcorn talk)

Me: Alright, alright! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Right then! How bout we go off to the planet of Kelozom? It's a planet that's basically a ton of whopping huge water slides! Loads of fun, shall we have a go?"<br>The Doctor rattled off as he whirled his way into the Tardis control room, a bright smile lighting his face. But as no reply came his smile quickly faded away.

"Oh, right. Only me… again."

He trudged the rest of the way to the console before absentmindedly flipping a few switches and twisting a knob around. This regeneration simply loathed being alone, even more then his tenth one. He hung his head and let out a sigh, before looking up scanning the empty room. The main room was usually filled with the sounds of laughter or questions about the next destination., but no longer. Perhaps it was better this way, no one would get hurt. With another sigh he pulled the view screen around trying to push his loneliness out of his mind and hearts. It almost went unnoticed but out of the corner of his eye he saw a little blip on the screen.

"Hang on, what's that?'

The Tardis had detected something in their proximity and flashed a scan of the outside onto the screen. A lone pod type craft was floating out in the middle of the vast emptiness of space. The Doctor's curiosity was instantly aroused. He typed in a sequence of keys before racing to the doors. The double doors were yanked in as the Doctor held out his arms to catch the approaching object. The tractor beam pulled the thing straight into the Tardis control room, under the Doctor's careful guidance.

The size of a coffin, there seemed to be something inside, but what it was one couldn't tell through the blurred glass. He tried everything to get it open. He scanned the pod for any type of computer device that he could hack into. The hatch wouldn't budge, and banging away at the hinges didn't help at all. Out of frustration he kicked the grey metal siding, but instantly regretted it as he stooped to rub his abused toes.

At this rate he was never going to get it open, he figured he'd take a break and perhaps take a trip to an intergalactic shop (yes, a shop. He likes a little shop) for some kind of apparatus to open the pod. So he began to drag it down the corridors trying to find the proclaimed "stuff to poke at with a stick later closet". He kept opening doors up and down the hallway, still unaccustomed to where everything was in the new Tardis. The next door in the hallway slid open silently ahead of him, causing The Doctor to look up in surprise. He all of the sudden got this funny feeling that he should store the capsule in there. Peering in he saw it was the cloister room.

_ "But why here?" _He thought to himself, rubbing his chin, "_Why not? Besides my arms are tired of lugging this thing._"

And with that he shoved it right into the room. He misjudged how far it would slide; it picked up speed and bumped down a small set of steps. He grimaced at each hit, running over to pod he stroked it a bit.

"Sorry."

He said to no one in particular, whilst examining the capsule for damage.

The cloister room didn't look anything like a real cloister room would have. It was the size of a small cathedral, and looked it as well, but an abandoned one. Dead leaves blew across the floor by a wind with an indistinguishable source. All around giant windows that may have once had stained glass in them gaped like open wounds revealing no sky behind them, only a gray mistiness. On the far side of the room was a staircase that led up and split, going either way. The seal of Rassilon still hung in its' place and below ran the once crimson carpet now faded with age, cobwebs hung from the ornate woodwork, giving the whole room an ancient and slightly eerie vibe. And one must not forget what lay smack dab in the middle of the room, the Eye of Harmony. A small square stone wall surrounded the Eye, with the reflection staffs firmly in their place at the four corners. At first glance it looked like nothing more than a large circular stone in the middle of the room, but the Doctor knew better. The Eye was the very heart of the Tardis, the very soul itself.

Speaking of the Tardis, it was her that suggested storing the strange package in the room. In an indirect way of course, she opened the door to that specific room for a specific reason. Because she had an idea, a brilliant idea. She had felt his loneliness growing again, her heart ached for him and she was going to do something about it.

After the Doctor was satisfied that the capsule had not suffered any major damage he left in search of some other device that might be helpful in opening it. The Tardis watched as he practically skipped off, happy that something of interest was finally happening.

After he had left, the Eye of Harmony slowly began to open. Stone scraped against stone as the shining energy of the Tardis was exposed. This time she wasn't being forced open, she wanted to. Trails of golden sparks erupted from the Eye, weaving about the room in a beautiful dance. A dazzling display of light filled the room that would send anyone into a state of shock and awe. The floating lights made their way over to where the pod lay on the ground, surrounding it in a shimmering cloud.

The Tardis had run scans and seen what was inside. A person, well, a not quite person. Suddenly the capsule hissed as the golden mists opened the hatch. Inside laid a small prone figure, shrouded in the icy white haze coming from the pod. If the Tardis could smile she would,

"_Perfect."_

With that the Tardis poured the energy of the Eye into the form lying in the vessel. Big eyes flashed open, eyes that seem to hold every color at once, the mouth gasped for breath and the figure shot up. She was alive. Living, for real.

Hair molted with every kind of hair color there was, cut into a pixie cut that framed her heart shaped face well. The big unblinking colorful eyes looked all around her surroundings. When the voice in her head came, it coaxed her like a mother to go and get dressed and told her the directions to the wardrobe room. She gingerly stepped out of the pod and stood for the first time, on unsteady feet. She had never walked before and wasn't quite sure she could. Then the voice came again lovingly prodding her along with a word of encouragement. She slowly started down the hallway, and found her way to the big magnificent room filled with clothes of all kinds.

The door to the cloister room popped open as the Doctor strode in carrying some sort of strange device that looked like a cross between a shower nozzle and egg beater. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the capsule lying open. His first thought being a sarcastic,

"_Wonderful there's something loose on my ship, again."_

And his second,

"_Finally, something exciting!" _

He raced off a little too eagerly to the control room to track down the unidentified presence. The Tardis all the time begging him to slow down, so she could explain. But the connection she now had with the new visitor wasn't the same one she had with him. The Doctor and her could mainly sense each other's feelings and sometimes some actual sentences would come across. How she longed for the time they spoke, face to face. But as of right now she was desperately trying to get him to listen to her, but he was caught up in the moment and wasn't paying any attention.

He pulled at levers and punched in some random buttons, while yanking the view screen around. Only one other life signal was displayed, in the wardrobe room. He felt the Tardis tugging at his mind but he dismissed her, thinking that she was merely concerned about the intruder. He pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver and quickly made his way to the wardrobe. Expecting the door to be locked he was surprised as it slid quietly open when he approached. Then there she was, in the middle of a pile of discarded clothing.

_ "She dresses like Amy," _he thought to himself, "_except the skirt is more modest." _

His eyes went from the black boots to the grey denim skirt up to the red shirt under the baggy black jacket. She had short hair peppered with black, brunette, blonde, and much to his envy, ginger. She twirled in front of the floor length mirror holding the collar of the jacket. When she saw his reflection in the mirror she whirled back around, mouth agape.

"It's you!"

She ran straight towards him, and before he even had time to react she had grabbed him in a tight hug. He held his arms up, still surprised by the reaction of this strange visitor. At least she didn't seem hostile, that was a good, and refreshing change.

"Hello Doctor!"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion,  
>"Wha-? How do you know my name?"<p>

She pulled back and looked straight into his eyes. It was then he noticed the strange, not quite human eyes that stared unblinking at him. Much like her hair, they held every kind of eye color imaginable, all shades of blue, green, and brown, with golden amber flecks.

"Now that is a bit of an interesting story."

Then she pulled away and skipped off into the corridors. A moment later the Doctor followed after her into the control room, where she seemed quite at home, pushing and pulling at levers and knobs.

"How bout we go to Cinwoah? I would love to see the inside out planet. Gravity is all reversed there isn't it? It sounds amazing! Let's go!"

He shook his head, thinking to himself that this was not the usual behavior for someone who has never seen a Tardis. That is unless she had seen one before, but this couldn't be possible. Could it? She did seem to know what she was doing. His mind raced with the possibilities of who this stranger could be. He cleared his throat,  
>"I don't believe I caught a name."<p>

"I didn't throw one, since I don't have a name yet. Will you help me come up with one? A good one, something unique."

He shook his head in frustration, "Where'd you come from? What are you?"

She rubbed her face while staring at her reflection in the shiny surface of a piece of chrome, almost absentmindedly she replied. "I was a shell, an empty shell. Nothing really, was thrown out with the trash when the experiment didn't go right."

"What experiment?"

"I'm starting to remember what happened. Because I did see everything, it's all in here," she poked at her head, "somewhere."

He leaned back on the railing, gesturing for her to continue.  
>"Well?"<p>

She spun around to face him, "Life."

"Life?"

"They were searching for life. I was their final attempt."

"You mean that they," he paused, then continued hesitantly, "pieced you together?"

"Oh no, they grew me. Just a body though, no soul. That is until Sexy brought me to life."

"Sexy?" he exclaimed.

"That _is_ how she introduced herself."

"The Tardis brought you to life? How? It's not possible." He ran a hand through his thick brown hair, trying to comprehend all that was happening.

"Well obviously it's possible, because it happened. Now didn't it?"

"Are you ever going to explain?"

"She poured the companion database into my head along with energy from the Eye of Harmony." She stated matter-of-factly.

"She what?"

"Don't get your britches in a bunch! She felt your loneliness you know. She showed me how it felt." At this her eyes turned sad, hurt and concerned all at the same time, "it hurt so much; I don't know how you do it."

The Doctor stood there flabbergasted.

"She saw how lonely you were so she made you a companion, and she gave me the chance to live. I'm ever so glad she did, and I really glad it's with you."

He let out a sort of half hearted chuckle, "With me?"

"You have the best life, from what I saw from some of these companion's memories. I can't wait to experience everything myself! Traveling all over, adventures, and the running! It all sounds fantastic!"

Her tongue poked out behind her teeth when she smiled like Rose. She talked back to him like Donna. She flirted like Amy. Her eyes glinted with excitement like Martha's. She had spunk like Sarah Jane. She could be a bit of a know-it-all like Romana. She was eager for adventure like Ace. She was innocent like Perri. There were surely many more attributes that had come from many more companions. But he dare not think of them all, for it was too much to bear. This was amazing, this girl before him was all of his friends rolled into one. But he wasn't sure if he could do it. What if he lost them all at once, all over again in the form of this young girl?

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea." He started slowly. He watched as her face fell with every word.

"Don't you want to have a life of your own? Go out there and live? And if you have every person who has been in the Tardis's memories then you should know I'm not always the best person to be around. Someone always gets hurt, somehow. And you have just started to live! Don't you want to, um, meet a bloke?"

"I want to show you something."

She closed the space between them and reached a hand towards him. He drew back, "What are you doing?"

She didn't reply as she put her hands on his head, closing her eyes she leaned over and ever so gently their foreheads touched. The Doctor let out a gasp, so many memories flashing through his head, so many people.

_"This was their lives before." _

The agonizing boredom and mundaneness came; he saw each and every one of them living out their boring lives. He saw them secretly dreaming of some excitement.

_"And this, Doctor, is after they met you." _

The images rushed through his head, the chases and running, the journeys and the amazing things they had seen. He saw them all through the eyes of his companions, it was amazing. And then he saw himself, tears came to his eyes. They all admired him in some way or another; they all would have given up their lives to save his. They didn't see all of his faults or problems; they saw a grandfather, a friend, a lover.

She pulled back and the images faded, but the overwhelming emotions still remained. He had no idea. They both sat staring off into the distance for the longest time, neither saying a word. Then the silence was broken,

"They all loved you, Doctor. They knew the risks and they didn't care." She looked up and met his eyes, "And I don't care either."

The Doctor's lips formed a small smile, his green eyes displaying his thanks. He didn't need words to tell her, she already knew. He slowly stood up and clasped his hands together,

"Cinwoah wasn't it?"

She flashed a bright smile before pulling him into a tight hug, and this time he hugged her back. Then she pulled back and looked him in the eyes,

"Ready for an adventure?"

"You bet."

Suddenly while running over to the other side of the consol she reached over and slapped him across the butt, causing him to jump in surprise. Instantly she spun around with her hands over her mouth and wide eyes. He pulled at his bow tie uncomfortably.  
>"Oh, I am so sorry. A little of Jack slipped through."<br>"Harkness?" He looked around at the Tardis, "What were you thinking?"

And the Tardis just laughed and laughed.

"Right then, here we go!"

The Doctor pulled at a lever and the Tardis jolted into action. They all whooped with delight as the Tardis went spinning off into the vortex. The Doctor and his companion, traveling the universe in the little blue box leaving legends wherever they went, and running. Always running.

* * *

><p>Me: There, hope that wasn't too bad.<p>

Doctor: Jack? Really?

Me: *blushes* Heh, heh.

Doctor: *rolls eyes* Well then, better be off. Geronimo! *jumps into T.A.R.D.I.S and fades out*

Me: *yelling after him* Be back before the sequel! *scoff* He better come back.

_R&R please?  
>Help me fix her Mary Sue-ness!<br>Pretty Please? _


End file.
